In display technology, frame rate represents a rate at which frames are displayed. In a computer system, a graphics engine generally attempts to maximize the display frame rate of frames provided by graphics applications. The maximum possible frame rate for most real-life applications is 60 frames per second (fps). Higher frame rates typically provide higher visual quality to a user. However, higher frame rates typically involve more power use. In systems where power use is to be minimized, such as battery powered devices, conserving power use can be important.